Knowing
by IanBreslin
Summary: I looked over at the strange man sitting next to the driver. He was holding a shotgun in his hand; at that point I knew we were going to DIE. A few hours later there were only two of us left and unfortunately I don’t know what happened to the others.


I looked over at the strange man sitting next to the driver. He was holding a shotgun in his hand; at that point I knew we were going to DIE. A few hours later there were only two of us left and unfortunately I don't know what happened to the others. Did they die there or did they escape? "What happened?" you ask. For you to fully understand, I'll have to go back to somewhere in the middle. We were supposed to have the best week of our lives, but it turned out to be a night of pure terror. We were driving to Florida for a week of thrills and adventure. Just the four of us: Aaron, Libby, Beverly, and myself, Ian. Due to the fact that Libby was afraid of flying, we decided to drive, that is where it went all wrong, horribly wrong.

We were more than half way there, in South Carolina now. I think that is where I'll start. We drove down the road, it was nearly midnight and we were surrounded by the woods. The car was dark and shady but most of all loud. Beverly was in the back laughing at almost everything, while I sat in the passenger seat next to Aaron telling stories. Libby sat next to Beverly in the back. I couldn't wait to get to Florida, I had been plenty of times before but I had never been with my best friends. I was ready for the amusement parks most of all I truly wasn't a fan of the beach. I wasn't one that liked tanning and lying out all day. I was also the only one who had been to the South, there for I had to tell the others of my childhood stories. My Mom-Mom and Pop-Pop lived in Dunnellon Florida and it was nothing like Orlando but at the same time it wasn't far away.

Right about now, I was telling the others about the time when I went diving at Silver Springs. "Aaron!" Beverly rudely interrupted.

"WHAT!" Aaron cried back, but it was too late. At that time we all knew clearly what had happened. Even though there was no sign of human life anywhere around us, we had hit a person. Aaron slammed on his brakes and we dragged the person along with the car. I couldn't imagine the pain that person had to be in. The car was completely stopped now and the four of us sat in silence. This was the very event that started it all. Aaron opened the car door and quickly made his way to the front of the car. His eyes grew wide and then he gasped. The rest of us got out of the car and followed, even though we didn't walk as fast.

I took a look at the body, it was definitely a boy, and he was around our age maybe 15. I felt horrible knowing that we had caused the death of another human being. "What are we going to do?" Aaron mumbled in horror. "I don't know." Libby stated. I stood there frozen in place, I waited for someone to make a move but clearly no one was about to. "We have to get out of here!" Libby finally yelled. "Are you crazy?" I shouted. "Look Ian, do you know how much trouble we'll be in if someone finds out?" Aaron asked agreeing with Libby. "But…but…he's-" I stuttered. "Ian I don't agree with this either, but we really do have to get out of here." Beverly whispered. "Isn't someone around to help us?" I asked. "Ian, are you serious? We are in the middle of the woods, we just hit someone and now you want to turn us in!" Aaron shouted at me. Aaron started walking back to the car, Beverly and Libby followed. I couldn't believe we were about to do something so unethical. "Ian, if you're going to Florida get in the car!" Aaron shouted back to me. I took one last look back, feeling guilty and got in the car.

WE continued down the road, this time with no stories. We all sat in complete silence. "Oh come on Ian. It's not like anyone will ever know it was us!" Libby finally yelled breaking the silence, but Libby was wrong, DEAD Wrong. The car hit a really hard bump in the road, or at least what we thought was a bump. As we continued, we all felt the car start to sag and lower to the ground. We then knew that we had a flat tire. At first Aaron was in denial, he didn't believe that it happened. Eventually when the car couldn't go any further, he stared to get angry. "Ugh! What else can go wrong!" he shouted angrily. "Aaron, don't we have a spare in the trunk?" I asked praying that there was one. "I took it out to put in our luggages." Aaron said about to break.

"Wait, let me call for help." Beverly announced trying to help. "Uh oh" Beverly panicked. "What now?" Aaron asked with a temper. "No service." Beverly mumbled. "What are we going to do?" Libby asked stating to get worried. "Well for one, we can't sit here forever." Beverly started. She opened the car door and got out to take a look. The rest of us strangely stayed in the car. "Umm, guys you all really need to see this." Beverly said apparently frightened. I truly didn't want to get out of the car, with our luck tonight someone could get hurt. Even though I didn't want to get out of the car, I got out making Beverly feel safe. Then, I saw it. It was not hard to miss but now that we were looking for something, it was in clear site. There was a long line of thick spikes that extended across the road. I began to fear for my life. I knew that whoever did this had a purpose, and it wasn't a good one.

Libby gasped as she walked up, but for some reason Aaron wasn't surprised at the sight. "OK guys I agree now, we really need to get away from here!" I yelled anxious to leave the sight. I felt like we were in a horror movie, and that we were being watched. The true question was who would be the first victim? "I'm with Ian guys." Beverly stated. "Let's go now ..." Libby agreed with us. The three of us started walking down the road while Aaron slowly followed in complete disbelief. I prayed that a car would come down the road. Right now I wasn't worried about Florida; I was worried about my life.

It seemed like a century of walking until we finally saw headlights. "HELP US!!" We all called out jumping up and down waving our arms. The truck slowly pulled over to the side of the road where we were all standing. "Thank god." I whispered to Beverly. She was thinking the thing and giggled. Unfortunately we fell right into the TRAP. The car was right next to us now. I looked over at the driver he was a scruffy man in a flannel jacket. "Was that your car back there?" The man asked in a southern accent. Aaron panicked. "Umm yes." He finally mumbled. "Look kids, I know what you all did. You killed my son." The man finished. I looked over at the strange man sitting next to the driver. He was holding a shotgun in his hand; at that point I knew we were going to DIE. "Run!" I finally exclaimed. We split up into the woods running in all directions. I heard the sound of two car doors slam; I knew we were in for a chase. After almost ten minutes of running in circles it grew silent. I began to think that the men left giving up on revenge.

I heard others close to me I was hoping it wasn't the strangers. My luck finally turned for the better, it was Beverly and Libby. "Aaron?" Beverly whispered. "No, it's me, Ian." I whispered back. "Where's Aaron?" Beverly asked. At that time exact we heard the loudest yell of pain in our lives. We knew it had to be Aaron, he was always bragging of how loud he could scream. It didn't help him in this situation. WE ran down to the sight from which the sound came from. There was Aaron trapped on the ground with his foot in a bear trap. We all heard loud pounding foot steps. The two men approached Aaron pulling him out of the bear trap while he screamed in resistance. Libby tried to run away while Beverly and I crouched down behind the bushes watching. I wouldn't have done what Libby did because it caused her to be seen by the men.

The man that was driving sneaked up on Libby and grabbed her pulling her to his chest. She couldn't fight him, he was too strong. Aaron and Libby called our names but we remained silent watching. I felt terrible letting them go like that but then again if I tried to help them I would have been killing myself. We heard them take our friends to the truck followed by the starting of the engine. We then heard the truck pull away. Beverly started to cry. I couldn't help but put my arms out to hug her. Beverly and I sat there sobbing for a long while. I counted the falling tears falling from my eyes. Eventually we had the strength to get up and walk but we waited for sunlight. Eventually we made it to a town. We hitched rides until we made it to my grand parents' house in Florida. So this concludes my story. The reason I am telling you all this is to make sure you don't learn this lesson the hard way like I did. Always remember to do the right thing even when no one is watching. So what happened to Libby and Aaron you ask again, well, like I said before; I truly don't know. Hopefully Aaron and Libby are out there somewhere, hopefully safe. Maybe someday we'll all make it to Florida like we planned. The four of us.


End file.
